An Extraordinary Moment
by hifield
Summary: Jennifer awoke on her birthday wondering if this milestone celebration would be memorable or just another day in the Pegasus galaxy. This is my reply to the challenge put forth by ShaViva : Write a one-shot featuring a stargate character on their birthday.


Author Note: This is my response to ShaViva's challenge given in her story **How Old Would You Be**. Challenge: write a one shot featuring a stargate character on their birthday. Thanks Sha for the nudge … it was fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive. No copyright infringement is intended.

_I appreciate your reviews and look forward to your feedback. A special __thank you to Bailey for all your help and encouragement!_

An Extraordinary Moment

Jennifer woke early…finding herself unable to get back to sleep she got ready for work then headed to the mess hall for an early breakfast. As much as she tried she was unable to dismiss the knowledge that today was her birthday. Taking her food out to the balcony she found the perfect spot to watch the sunrise in quiet reflection.

It'd been a tough year. Wraith attacks were increasing in the galaxy and Michael was expanding his presence as well. She'd been kept busy in the infirmary and lacked the time she needed in the lab … in other words, things were pretty normal except this year she was lonely. This was a hard birthday … her thirtieth. Some how she thought she'd be more settled by this time in her life… maybe in a thriving practice or publishing papers on her latest research. She'd even allowed herself to dream of her own home and family by now. Not that she was complaining … she loved her job, loved working in the Pegasus galaxy and wouldn't trade the people of Atlantis for any of her dreams but … was a boyfriend too much to ask? Today she'd even settle for a dinner date and a celebratory cupcake.

Actually, she had no one to blame but herself. She'd turned down more dinner invitations than she could possibly count because no one measured up. "Picky people sit home" she'd been told over the years by various female confidants and she knew they were right. Jennifer had a picture in her mind of the perfect man and she wasn't ready to lower her standards just yet especially when she saw Mr. Wonderful almost everyday… sadly he didn't know she existed.

Checking her watch the young doctor sighed, picking up her tray she headed for the door to the dining room. Passing by Colonel Sheppard she paused to wish him a good day.

"Good morning Colonel."

"Good morning Doc … happy birthday," he whispered knowing she didn't like the fuss.

"You always surprise me," she blushed. "You either have a terrific memory or a great data base," she chuckled.

"More like a great assistant who puts notes on my desk … same end result," he smiled. "Think you might have time later to accompany us on a short mission to one of our new trading partners … one of their elders has a sick kid."

"I'll clear my afternoon … any idea what the problem is?"

"No but it can't be too bad or they'd have been more frantic. If need be we can always bring the child back here."

"Sounds good … I'll try not to pack the kitchen sink," she promised.

"I'll send Ronon to help with your bag sometime after lunch."

"I'll be ready … have a good morning Colonel."

"You too, birthday girl," he teased.

Jennifer glared jokingly at John before walking away. She loved Sheppard and his team, considered them family. She hadn't made many close friends but those she did spend time with she treasured … especially Specialist Ronon Dex. She had a major crush on the man but so far the only conversation she'd had with him centered around sutures, bandages and wound instructions. If he ever did pay her the time of day she'd probably act like a schoolgirl with a case of laryngitis.

Crossing to the exit of the dining room, Jennifer pulled out her day planner and was making notes concerning the afternoon mission when she all but ran into Ronon as he was entering the room for breakfast. "I'm really sorry," she apologized whilst stopping short forcing Ronon to walk around her. "I should have been paying more attention."

"No problem Doc… you okay?" he asked seeing how flustered she seemed.

"Um… yes… my multi-tasking skills are a bit off today. Sorry for running you down," she sighed, smiling as she scrambled for her fallen pen. "I'd better run … see you later."

Jennifer kicked herself as she hurried down the hallway toward the infirmary. Another missed opportunity. Will she ever relax enough to have a decent conversation with the man?

Ronon stood for a few moments watching her retreating form disappear through the corridors. He liked the doc. More than that he really wanted to know her better but hadn't figured out the best way to go about it yet. He'd been watching her for quite some time noticing her tendency to turn down all invitations and didn't want to be another casualty. He was always one to charge into battle head on at the front of the line but when it came to something this important he wanted all the information he could get before making his move. Unfortunately, his desires were starting to cloud his judgment and he needed to figure out what made her tick soon before this distraction put his team in danger.

Taking his breakfast tray into the dining area he joined Sheppard at their usual table. "Hey … what's with the Doc?" he asked after downing a good third of his breakfast. "She doesn't seem herself."

"Huh … I didn't notice. Asked her to join us on our mission this afternoon … told her you'd help with her supplies after lunch."

"Do you think she's worried about going off world?"

"She didn't seem like it … maybe it's her birthday," John suggested.

"Huh?"

"It's her birthday today and she tries to keep it quiet … doesn't like the fuss. Cept this is one of those milestone years so maybe she's a bit preoccupied."

"What's a milestone birthday?" Ronon asked, frowning.

"It's her thirtieth and women worry about getting old."

"She's not old," Ronon snarked.

"I agree but then I'm not a woman," Sheppard offered watching Ronon arch his eyebrow and smirk.

The two men cleared their table exiting the mess hall together before parting to head in different directions. While still in hearing range Sheppard offered one last jab, "Or … maybe she's just nervous around you," he chuckled.

~OOO~

Ronon walked into the infirmary shortly after lunch to pick up Jennifer and her supplies. After insisting on carrying everything the two made their way to the gate room and were soon on another planet walking along the path to the village.

Sheppard had explained that Elder Raulic was a single father having lost his wife last year to some sort of illness. When his daughter started to show the same symptoms he asked for their help. The Colonel felt this would be the perfect mission for the doc with little chance of mishap yet giving her the continuing training she needed. Even so, he had Ronon stay close just in case.

"Have you met the elder," Jennifer asked as she walked beside Ronon along the path.

"Yeah … spent some time with him yesterday during negotiations. Seemed like a good man … loves his daughter," he explained.

"Hope I brought the right medications," she offered worriedly.

"You'll do fine Doc … you do good work."

Jennifer mulled over his words for a few moments wondering when he'd paid enough attention to her that he thought she was a good doctor. Maybe she wasn't as forgettable as she thought. "Thanks … it's easy when you love your job," she said blushing.

"Yeah … well, you have a skill … loving it just makes it look easy," he smiled, enjoying the color filling her cheeks.

They continued their walk to the village in companionable silence with a few bursts of conversation making the trip to the settlement very pleasurable. In short time Jennifer was introduced to the elder and shown into the child's sleeping chamber.

Jennifer worked efficiently going through her mental checklist as she zeroed in on the culprit causing the little girls' distress ever mindful that Ronon paced along the perimeter of the room never taking his eyes off her. Thirty minutes into her examine she found the cause of all the discomfort diagnosing a bad case of double ear infections. Knowing that this could also be an underlying symptom of something more serious she took a blood sample to test back on Atlantis and started little Ari on a strong antibiotic.

Ronon watched Doc work from across the room as she tenderly cared for the little girl. He'd been watching her for quite some time over the past year when the opportunity presented itself but those times were usually when he was in the infirmary receiving his own medical attention… he loved to watch her work. Looking across the room he could see her settle the little girl on her lap in the rocking chair as she continued to comfort her protectively.

Looking at the scene before him Ronon felt torn between his guilt at intruding on such a personal situation and his desire to step in and be the protector, especially for the young doctor. If nothing else the sight proved to him that his feelings for the woman were real and he intended to do something about it.

Once she'd rocked the child to sleep, Jennifer laid the girl in her bed and moved to the other room to give Elder Raulic instructions. She watched Ronon collect her supply bags and nodded to him that she'd meet him at the door. After writing out directions on how to administer the medication Dr. Keller took a few moments to assure the man that his daughter should make a quick recovery. Joining Ronon at the door the two waked out to meet the rest of Sheppard's team and made the quick trip to the stargate.

~OOO~

Jennifer lingered in the infirmary after her return mission physical taking time to check on patients and close down her office. She sighed to herself wondering what she would do with her evening … maybe she'd indulge in a chick flick and the bag of peanut M&Ms she'd been saving. Before she could even turn her computer off she heard her radio come to life warning her that they had incoming wounded. Grabbing a gurney and several medical personnel she hurried to the gateroom.

Jennifer and her team quickly assessed the wounded and rushed them to the infirmary with various military and expedition members following. Major Warren's team had been caught in a cave-in when exploring a mining operation and two of his men had major injuries. She left Dr. Brio to treat the cuts and bruises on the other team members while she and Dr. Cole operated on the more serious injuries.

Sheppard spent some time in the infirmary getting a quick report from Major Warren on what happened before moving up to the observation room to see how things were going in surgery. Upon entering the room he found Ronon sitting in the dark leaning on the window railing watching Jennifer's every move.

"Hey big guy … how's it going?" Sheppard inquired, grabbing his own chair to set beside his teammate.

"No one looks panicked," he grunted.

"That's got to be a good sign."

They sat in silence watching for a couple of hours before Dr. Cole slipped into the room to give the Colonel an update on her patient. Once she'd explained that both men would pull through he heaved a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. She also informed him that Dr. Keller was just about done with her patient and both men would be in recovery shortly.

"Looks like they are out of danger … you can probably get something to eat if you want," Sheppard suggested knowing Ronon had missed a meal.

"Think I'll wait till they're done," Ronon responded never taking his eyes off of Jennifer.

"Well … don't stay too long. Remember we have night training at 2300 hours," he reminded him wondering if the Satedan was more concerned for the wounded Lieutenant or the exhausted looking doctor.

~OOO~

Jennifer was beat … she felt like she'd pulled an all nighter yet it was only 10:00. Surgery was successful and the men were in recovery … her off world mission had gone extremely well and she'd even talked to Ronon a bit without stumbling over her words. She'd made it through the day without being fussed over by her staff, which pleased her very much. Even though her birthday was a pleasant enough day there was nothing very memorable about it … in twenty years she wouldn't be able to recollect anything about it. Hell … in one year she wouldn't be able to recall anything special or extraordinary about it other than it blended into every other day. Still, she hadn't been kidnapped off world or found staggering home drunk from a night of over indulging with friends … her twenty-first birthday still fresh in her mind. All in all it was a good day she thought to herself as she headed toward the shower.

Spending extra time under the hot water to work out the kinks Jennifer emerged from the bathroom in a set of fresh lounge clothes and feeling somewhat refreshed. Checking the time she realized it was too late for a movie and decided to snuggle into her bed with a cheap dime store novel … she wanted to experience a little romance even if she had to do it through fictional characters. After shedding her slippers she heard her door chime and found herself scowling at the interruption as she crossed the room.

Jennifer waved the door open to find Ronon leaning on the outer doorframe. Opening her mouth in surprise she hesitated for a moment taking in the lovely sight before speaking, "Ronon … are you okay?" she stammered, once she'd found her voice. "I mean … do you need … or can I … do something for you," she rambled nervously.

"Slow down Doc … I'm fine," he smirked, enjoying her nervous chatter.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm really rude. Would you like to come in?"

"Can't stay … night training,"

"Okay," she said slowly, scrambling in her head to come up with something logical to say.

"Sheppard said it was your birthday and I wanted to give you something," he explained moving from the doorframe closer into her personal space.

"Ronon … you didn't need to give me a gift," she protested.

"It's not a gift … Satedan customs only allow for presents to be given to children. You're not a child Jennifer," he spoke in a deeper penetrating voice.

"Okaaaay," she answered slowly. "What exactly did you want to give me?"

"Close your eyes," he instructed gently. Stepping closer he leaned down and tenderly took her lips coaxing her in a gentle rhythm as he took her into his web. It was everything he'd hoped for as he felt her body begin to respond… he knew he could stay here forever.

Jennifer could feel her world tilt then turn upside down. What had started off as her worse birthday ever was now spinning toward perfection. Everything she'd ever wanted in a man was standing before her drawing her deeper into his embrace.

Ronon pulled back slightly, smiling as he watched her slowly open her eyes. "Hey," he whispered nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Wow," she softly sighed. "What a lovely present."

"I was hoping you'd like it," he smirked.

Feeling her hand still resting on his chest for balance caused his heart to increase it's pace filling him with excitement and satisfaction. The intimate tradition of a nightly kiss actually existed in Satedan culture but he wasn't about to share the details of bonding with her at this early stage. There was plenty of time to explain his intentions later.

"You know … I've had good manners drilled into me from the time I could talk and I know this is definitely one time I should express my appreciation for your thoughtfulness." Jennifer smiled as she ran her hands up to his shoulders; balancing on her toes she took pleasure in returning his kiss.

Ending the kiss, Ronon pulled her closer holding her tight for a moment before kissing her forehead and walking away with a satisfied grin on his face. He'd never felt so sure about anything in his life. "Happy Birthday, Jennifer," he called back over his shoulder knowing she'd still be standing at the door.

Jennifer pressed her fingers to her lips around the smile she wore hoping her life had just taken a sudden turn toward _happily ever after_. This had definitely turned out to be the best birthday ever… very memorable indeed!


End file.
